dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kal-El (Earth-934)
When his planet was on the brink of destruction from Braniac, the scientist Jor-El and his wife, Lara, sent their son Kal-El to Earth, the last son of Krypton. Raised as Clark Kent, Kal would become the Earth's premiere super hero as Superman, one of the most powerful beings on the planet. History Life on Earth An infant Kal-El crash landed on Earth after his home planet was destroyed. He was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent in the rural farming community of Smallville, Kansas. The couple decided to raise the baby as one of their own, naming him Clark Joseph Kent. The yellow sun of this galaxy gave the Kryptonian super powers, unlike the red sun of his homeworld. As he grew into adolescence, Clark would start to discover the true nature of his powers. At the same time, his parents revealed to him the spaceship from which he came, along with a holographic recording that explained everything that happened to Krypton. Superman & The Daily Planet When he was older, Clark would work at the Daily Planet in the city of Metropolis as a reporter, along with first beginning his career as Superman. Superman would gain the interest of Lois Lane, who even gave him the name of "Superman" because of the S embelm of his chest, which was also the Kryptonian symbol for hope. Superman quickly gained popularity around the world, as governments and the media questioned his true intentions. Superman would also spark the interests of those who would wish to do harm, such as Lex Luthor and his other vast rogues gallery, such as Volcana, Parasite, Luminus, Livewire, Enchantress, etc. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kal-El possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Kal-El's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Kal-El can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Kal-El' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision Kal-El's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Kal-El can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kal-El's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Kal-El's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Kal-El is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Kal-El is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Kal-El is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Kal-El's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Superhuman Speed: Kal-El is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Kal-El is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Notes * No special notes Category:Earth-934 Category:Superman Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 3" Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Secret Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Americans Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Weight Category:Characters Category:Height 6'5"